Kimi Ga Suki Dakara
by lovino shoubi
Summary: Kisah si bodoh yang mengejar cintanya terlampau jauh. inilah aku... cinta pertamaku yang selalu kupuja dari jauh, walau dari jauh... sebuah cerita cinta yang mungkin tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya, atau bahkan kau yang pemalu pernah mengalami ini? kupersembahkan kimi ga suki dakara untukmu yang special. warning! mengandung unsur bl, yaoi dan lain sebagainya...


**KIMI GA SUKI DAKARA**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaaNaru

Warning!

**Mengandung unsur BL, Yaoi, dan lain sebagainya yang menyimpang dari stright. Mohon jangan dibaca jika anda tidak suka dengan pair, tema, dan atau unsur BL dan yaoi-nya.**

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA-**

_Ini adalah kisahku…_

_Kisah sibodoh yang mengejar cintanya terlampau jauh…_

_Bahkan kupikir ini adalah pengorbanan sempurna…_

_Sekali saja…_

_Sekali saja aku ingin kau menoleh padaku…_

_Hanya padaku…_

_Karena yang kutahu hanya punggungmu…_

_Yang berjalan menjauh dari raihanku…_

_Aku tak pernah tahu hangatnya sapaanmu…_

_Lembutnya senyummu…_

_Apalagi damainya dekapanmu…_

_Karena aku tahu kamu nggak akan pernah menoleh padaku…_

_Sebelum aku yang berusaha mengejarmu…_

_Tapi mungkinkah bisa?_

_**-GAARA'S POV-**_

Aku berjalan disepanjang jalan menuju rumahku dengan langkah santai. Hingga seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk didepan danau menarik perhatianku. Langkahku terhenti untuk memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang anak menggelilinginya, Mereka mulai mengganggunya. Si anak pirang ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Gumamku kesal.

Segera aku berlari kearah mereka untuk menolong sianak pirang, tapi tetap saja tubuhku yang kecil tidak bisa menang melawan mereka, dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mau merasa kalah didepan sianak pirang. Walaupun berakhir dengan sama-sama babak belur, tapi aku brsyukur dia tidak terluka terlalu parah. Aku menoleh kearah si anak pirang, dia terlihat sedih melihatku.

"Sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Wajahnya manis sekali, tangan kecilnya yang hangat membuat wajahku juga menghangat. Seketika aku merasakan detak jantungku yang menjadi cepat tiba-tiba.

Aku putuskan untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Anak laki-laki berwajah manis dengan rambut pirang yang aku temui di musim panas danau Konoha. Kau…

"Gaara bangun… Gaara bangun… Gaara bangun…"

Suara alarm yang setiap hari kudengar selalu membuatku bangun dengan perasaan kesal. Aku duduk ditempat tidurku sambil membuka gorden jendela membiarkan udara pagi masuk menyegarkan tubuhku. Aku tersenyum mengingat mimpi yang barusan kualami.

"Cinta pertamaku 12 tahun lalu…" Gumamku.

Sayangnya aku belum pernah menanyakan namanya, dia pindah begitu cepat…

Aku mengambil handuk lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

_**(_Senin, 26 Maret_)**_

Cuaca agak mendung…

Agaknya pagi ini akan segera turun hujan…

Kupercepat langkahku dengan nafas memburu. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin memberiku ujian. Tetesan air yang tadinya menggantung dilangit mulai berjatuhan membasahi seragamku yang rapi.

Langkahku terhenti disebuah jalan yang disampingnya memang wilayah pertokoan. Dengan agak santai aku berjalan menuju tempat yang bisa melindungiku dari tetesan hujan ini.

Kullirik jam ditanganku sambil berdiri disalah satu depan pertokoan menunggu hujan reda. Kubetulkan letak kacamataku hingga terasa nyaman sambil menghela nafas.

10 menit lagi kelas dimulai, tapi dengan hujan seperti ini aku tidak akan sampai. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tak sempat aku membawa payung…

**-END OF GAARA'S POV-**

Desahan nafas masih keluar dari mulut seorang siswa berambut merah yang sedari tadi masih berdiri terpaku memperhatikan hujan. Banyak orang yang melewatinya, tapi tak ada satupun yang menawarinya payung.

Udara semakin dingin, beberapa kali si pemuda menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya sembari merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari hembusan nafasnya.

Hingga seorang anak menepuk punggungnya lalu memberikan payung yang terlihat masih baru dan sepertinya belum pernah dipakai sekalipun.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan payung itu, si pemuda baru sadar anak kecil yang memberinya payung itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

Si pemuda dengan nama Sabaku No Gaara ini hanya bisa terheran-heran. Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama iapun memakai payung itu dan berlari menerjang hujan yang semakin lebat menuju sekolahnya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang sadar ada seorang siswa yang seragamnya sama dengan Gaara berdiri kehujanan sambil tersenyum memandang punggung Gaara yang menjauh.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang basah dan hampir sekujur tubuhnyapun ikut basah. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung Gaara hingga hilang ditelan orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang pertokoan itu menuju sekolahnya.

"Merah yang indah.." gumamnya.

….

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Gaara yang memang tidak ada kegiatan lalu pergi keperpustakaan. Seperti biasanya setelah sampai diperpustakaan , Gaara memilih satu buku bacaan dan duduk menyendiri sambil membaca buku dikursi favorite-nya.

Walau matanya tertuju pada tulisan yang ada dibuku yang dipegangnya, tapi pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan siapa gerangan orang baik hati yang memberikan payung padanya pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas entah darimana mendarat dimeja tempat Gaara membaca. Kertas berwarna orange cerah yang menarik perhatian. Jika dilihat baik-baik, tertera tulisan dipesawat kertas itu. Dengan penasaran, Gaara membuka lipatan kertasnya dan membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kertas itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"_**Hujan memberitahukan padaku kalau kau mencuri payungku."**_

"Payung?" gumam Gaara agak kesal setelah membacanya.

Segera ia menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan mencari pelaku yang telah menudingnya dengan tidak sopan.

Tapi tak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan disana, hanya ada kutu buku- kutu buku yang sedang membaca, beberapa orang yang sedang mencari buku, dan orang-orang yang secara diam-diam sedang berpacaran.

Gaara menghela nafas kecewa, lalu ia meremas kertas itu dan menyimpanya kedalam saku celana.

Kembali dia tenggelam pada pikirannya sambil bertopang dagu. Dengan perasaan gusar Gaara mengambil kembali kertas yang tadi ia masukan dalam saku celananya dan dibacanya kembali apa yang tertulis disana sambil menerka-nerka apa maksud dari tulisan itu. Pikirannya melayang ketadi pagi saat seorang anak memberikannya payung.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Dibolak-baliknya kertas itu, tapi tak ada tulisan apapun selain tulisan tadi. Tak ada nama si penulis yang Gaara cari. Tapi yang pasti Gaara berhasil mengetahui bahwa pemilik payung itu adalah siswa disekolahnya juga.

_**(_Selasa, 27 Maret_)**_

Entah sudah berapa kelas yang Gaara tanyai siapa pemilik payung berwarna orange itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang merasa kenal dengan payung yang dibawa Gaara.

Dengan agak kecewa Gaara berjalan kekelasnya dan kembali duduk dibangku sambil memandang payung lipat yang dipegangnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah kertas berwarna orange yang terselip dibuku diatas meja nya. Gaara menarik kertasnya, dan benar saja ada tulisan yang tertera diatasnya.

"_**Kabar angin memberi tahuku, kalau kau mencariku…**_

_**Tapi itu percuma. Karena aku adalah bayanganmu."**_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Gaara sambil melepas kacamatanya lalu ditaruhnya dimejanya.

Dia terus memperhatikan kertas orange itu, hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gaara terkejut seketika. Dilihatnya orang yang bertanya itu sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Neji…" Gaara menghela nafas.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Neji lagi.

Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Gaara selain helaan nafas nya.

"Sepertinya kertas itu lebih enak dipandang ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku-"

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang menulis ini?" potong Gaara yang direpon Neji terkejut.

"Aku tanya apa kau tahu orang yang menulis ini?"

Ulang Gaara sambil menunjuk isi kertas orange yang dipegangnya.

Neji lalu memperhatikan apa yang tertulis dikertas itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeleng tak tahu. Gaara terdiam sambil menunduk melihat repon Neji.

"Maaf…"

Dengan sepatah kata itu, Neji meninggalkan Gaara dengan pikirannya yang takkan dimengerti siapapun.

_**(_Rabu, 28 Maret_)**_

"Gaara! Hei! Sarapanmu belum dimakan. Teriak seorang perempuan paruh baya didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Telat, bu!" jawab Gaara sambil berlari sambil membetulkan kancing bajunya yang belum sempat dikancingkan. Gaara yang terburu-buru tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku catatanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian buku itu dipungut seseorang. "Sabaku no Gaara." Senyumnya ketika membaca nama yang tertera dijilid buku.

Orang itu memasukan buku yang ditemukannya kedalam tasnya lalu berjalan dengan santai. Tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya karena jalan yang dilewatinya masih sepi.

….

Gaara yang telah sampai disekolahnya lalu berjalan ke lokernya. Ketika loker itu dibuka, ia menemukan kertas orange yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Diambilnya kertas itu…

"Hah… Kau lagi…" Gaara menghela nafas melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"_**Sabaku no Gaara…**_

_**Kau terlihat lebih menarik tanpa kacamatamu…**_

_**Dan itu semakin membuatku tertarik…"**_

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia masukan kertas itu kedalam tasnya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya setelah mengganti sepatu.

Hari ini tampaknya Gaara kurang bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diikutinya. Beberapa kali dia ditegur oleh guru, padahal Gaara termasuk orang yang selalu serius mengikuti pelajaran dan memang siswa yang termasuk pintar. Terbukti dengan dia yang selalu berada dirangking pertama dikelasnya.

Jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berdentang, setelah menjalani pelajaran yang menurut Gaara agak melelahkkan. Gaara segera pergi ke perpustakaan tanpa membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan diatas mejanya.

Sepertinya hari ini pikirannya kacau karena pesan-pesan yang diterimanya akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula sepertinya perpustakaan tempat yang tenang untuk membuatnya menyegarkan otak dan menenangkan pikirannya selama beristirahat.

Tak disangka sebuah bekal makanan terletak begitu strategis tepat diatas meja tempat favorite Gaara duduk, dan lagi-lagi sepucuk surat berwarna orange terletak begitu cantik disamping bekal makanan itu.

Membuat Gaara heran, lalu dibukanya bekal itu. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan, Gaara mengambil kertas yang ada disamping bekal nya.

"_**Tampaknya hari ini kau kurang bersemangat…**_

_**Makanlah bakal penyemangat ini! Karena aku tahu kau belum sarapan…"**_

Gaara tersenyum,"Bekal penyemangat ya? Darimana kau tahu keadaanku hei orang misterius?" ucap Gaara sambil melihat isi kertas itu.

Karena merasa tidak punya pilihan, Gaara mulai memakan bekal itu. Tak disangka bekalnya terasa enak pikir Gaara. Dipandangnya bekal itu kemudian dimakannya sampai habis lalu ia kembali kekelas sambil membawa tempat bekalnya.

Kriuuuuukkk…. Kriuuuuukkk… *suara perut lapar ceritanya*

Terdengar suara perut keroncongan dibalik rak buku yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat biasa Gaara duduk.

"Aaaahh… Syukurlah dia menyukai masakan ibuku." Gumam orang yang merupakan sumber bunyi perut keroncongan itu sambil duduk dilantai bersandarkan rak buku sambil memegang perutnya.

_**(_Kamis, 29 Maret_)**_

"Jadi Gaara… Tolong kerjakan ya laporan praktikumnya… Kita kan sekelompok." Ucap murid berandalan yang merupakan teman sekelas Gaara. Sambil memasang tampang menyeramkan sekaligus mengancam ia meletakan buku tugasnya dimeja Gaara.

"Akan kukerjakan tanpa kalian…" jawab Gaara ketus sambil memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Bagus, kau anak yang baik." Senyum anak berandal itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara.

Yang bersangkutan hanya meletakan tasnya ke laci mejanya.

"Dengan tanpa nama kalian yang tercantum dilaporannya."

Gaara mendorong siswa berandalan itu,"Permisi ya, aku mau mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk laporannya." Lanjut Gaara sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka yang dibuatnya kesal.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran tatakrama." Ucap salah seorang yang barusan Gaara dorong.

"Benar, si sok pintar itu memang harus diberi pelajaran tambahan." Ucap salah seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin para siswa berandalan itu.

….

"Gaara."

Gaara yang sedang memilih –milih buku diperpustakan lalu menoleh kearah orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini…" ucap Sai menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara.

"Lho, masa bukan punyamu?"

Gaara mengambil kertas dari tangan Sai lalu membacanya.

"_**Aku bukan orang misterius Gaara sayang… **_

_**Aku hanya takut kalau aku menemuimu, kau akan terpesona pada ketampananku…**_

_**Dan aku yakin sekali kau penasaran padaku…"**_

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya."PD dan narsis berlebihan sepertinya orang ini."

"Gaara?" tanya Sai.

"Darimana kau menemukannya?"

"Disana, diiujung rak buku itu. Jatuh dilantai…" Sai menunjuk ujung rak buku dekat Gaara berdiri.

"Ah terima kasih." Ucap Gaara akhirnya.

Sai yang terlihat heran hanya tersenyum menanggapi respon Gaara.

"Sai, sedang apa kau disitu?"

Sai menoleh kearah orang yang sedang berdiri diujung meja dekat mereka mengobrol.

"Ah, Sasuke… Aku baru saja mengembalikan kertas yang terjatuh tadi." Jelas Sai sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Yang bersangkutan lalu merangkul pinggang Sai dengan mesra dan meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah konsentrasi pada kertas yang dipegangnya hingga bel istirahat menyadarkannya.

Setelah meminjam buku untuk bahan praktikumya, Gaara cepat-cepat kekelasnya untuk mengganti baju seragamnya. Pelajaran olah raga ditengah terik matahari sedikit membuatnya risih.

Dengan malas Gaara membuka isi tasnya dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam tas itu.

Baju olahraganya telah disobek-sobek seseorang…

Dengan kesal Gaara meremas bajunya itu sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan tatapan tajam.

SYUUUT~~

Sebuah pesawat tebang melintas dihadapan Gaara, Gaara yag memperhatikan itu lalu cepat-cepat menangkap pesawat kertas itu tanpa pikir panjang lalu membuka lipatannya karena ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tertulis didalamnya, dan benar saja…

"_**Sebuah hadiah kukirimkan padamu…**_

_**Tepat didepan kelasmu…"**_

Dengan cepat Gaara berlari kearah depan pintu kelasnya berharap ia akan mengetahui orang yang menerbangkan pesawat kertas berwarna orange itu. Tetapi yang ia lihat hanya sebuah baju olahraga yang entah milik siapa terletak dilantai depan kelasnya. Gaara mengambil baju itu lalu memandangnya dengan tersenyum,"Terima kasih." Gumam Gaara.

Gaara kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya yang memang sudah kosong, jadi ia bisa langsung berganti tanpa pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Sama-sama.." sebuah jawaban yang hampir tak terdengar dari seseorang yang bersembunyi di belokan tempat kelas Gaara berada. Ia tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Cepat-cepat Gaara berlari memasuki barisan kelasnya. Melihat itu, anak berandalan yang merupakan pelaku robeknya baju olahraga milik Gaara terlihat sangat kesal.

_**(_Jum'at, 30 Maret_)**_

Gaara's POV

Pagi ini ketika aku sampai disekolah, aku mendapati lokerku terbuka dengan isinya yang berantakan dan penuh coretan-coretan tak karuan. Siswa lain yang melihat itu hanya pura-pura tidak melihatnya ketika kubalas memandang mereka. Seolah hanya kejadian biasa yang terjadi pada seorang siswa yang kurang bersosialisasi sepertiku.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ketika aku dudukpun seseorang telah dengan manis menempelkan lem transparan yang lengket di tempat dudukku hingga membuatku malu ketika aku hendak berdiri. Juga terdapat banyak permen karet yang sudah dikunyah lalu ditempelkan dibawah mejaku.

Aku memang sudah tahu pelakunya, tapi itu percuma kalau kulaporkan. Aku pasti terkena lebih banyak masalah lebih dari ini.

Tapi aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka sampai melakukan hal seperti ini?

Kuangkat catatan kotor bekas diinjak-injak dan setelah itu dicelupkan kedalam air lalu dirobek-robek yang merupakan catatan milikku. Aku menghela nafas, lalu kuambil buku kosong yang tak pernah kusangka akan kugunakan untuk mencatat ulang materi yang telah kutulis beberapa bulan yang sudah terlewat.

Hari inipun aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan laporan praktikumku sembari mencatat ulang dari bukuku yang telah rusak dikursi favorite-ku. Ketika aku sampai disana kulihat sebuah kertas berwarna orange yang beberapa hari ini dikirim padaku terletak persis disana. Dimeja tempat aku selalu membaca buku. Aku berlari lalu mengambilnya…

"_**Kau tahu?**_

_**Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengganggumu selain aku."**_

Begitulah yang tertulis disana. Aku hanya terheran-heran, darimana sebenarnya dia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan kemarin juga dia menolongku.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu? Suaramu? Dan semuanya…" gumamku sambil memandang kertas yang sedari tadi kupegang.

Sejujurnya mungkin inilah alasanku akhir-akhir ini merasa senang pergi kesekolah…

Menunggu catatan demi catatan yang tertulis dikertas berwarna orange sambil menerka-nerka orang seperti apa yang mengirimiku hal-hal seperti ini? Bahkan dia telah beberapa kali membantuku. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya…

_**(_Sabtu, 31 Maret_)**_

Tiba-tiba teman sekelasku menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri didepan lokerku. Ya, teman sekelas yang merupakan teman sekelompok praktikumku. Orang yang menggangguku dua hari terakhir ini karena aku menolak memasukan nama mereka dalam laporan yang kukerjakan.

"Maaf… Kami benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Kami akan mengerjakannya dari awal…" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terheran-heran, keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada mereka sampai-sampai merubah mereka begitu? Aku hanya mengangguk.

Lalu pergi kekelas tanpa memperhatikan mereka lagi, anak berandalan apa memang selalu terluka parah ya? Luka yang tak biasa kulihat.

Benar… Mereka itu seperti babak belur oleh sesuatu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Tak penting juga untuk kupikirkan, baguslah mereka kapok…

Dan pesan yang kudapat hari ini adalah..

"_**Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu dari dekat…"**_

Lagi-lagi pesan itu membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan…

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menampakan diri saja?" gumamku melihat tulisan itu… kumasukan kertas orange itu kedalam tas.

End of Gaara POV

"Kalau itu maumu.." senyum seseorang yang memperhatikan Gaara sambil menyembunyikan dirinya.

_**(_Minggu, 1 April_)**_

Hari minggu mungkin adalah hari libur yang umum bagi anak sekolah yang sudah mengalami masa-masa sulit selama belajar penuh dari hari senin sampai sabtu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Gaara. Pagi-pagi sekali ia berangkat menuju sekolah karena kegiatan ekskulnya yang tak biasa dilaksanakan tiba-tiba dihari Minggu.

Bahkan mataharipun belum menampakan kewibawaannya di langit.

"Ah, aku kepagian." Ucap Gaara berjalan kearah ruang lokernya.

TREK!

Suara seseorang menjatuhkan sesuatu terdengar, dengan cepat Gaara berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Ruangan loker yang agak gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas, Gaara hanya melihat seseorang sedang menulis sesuatu didepan sebuah loker.

Ketika Gaara mendekatinya, ia terkejut lalu berlari sampai menjatuhkan sesuatu dilantai. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan beberapa barang diatas lantai. Gaara mencoba memanggil, tapi terlambat. Ia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Gaara hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Matahari mulai terbit dan cahayanya mulai membuat ruangan loker dimana Gaara berdiri mulai terasa jelas. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing dari arah bawah kakinya.

Ya, kertas berwarna orange lagi, dan Gaara baru sadar kalau ia berdiri didepan lokernya sendiri.

Gaarapun lalu mengambil kertas yang dijatuhkan seseorang yang barusaja lari ketika Gaara baru mau memanggilnya.

"_**Gaara…**_

_**Aku ingin kau jadi milikku…**_

_**Aku selalu memperhatikanmu…**_

_**Tapi tak berani untuk menyatakannya dihadapanmu…**_

_**Kupikir aku lebih baik memperkenalkan diri…**_

_**Namaku"**_

Gaara terbelalak kaget, ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan-pesan dari kertas berwarna orange itu. Dan kalau saja ia tidak berusaha memanggilnya, ia pasti akan tahu siapa nama orang misterius itu.

Gaara menepuk keningnya kesal, "sial!" ucapnya.

Mengejarpun tak akan menghasilan apa-apa karena sudah pasti dia sudah menghilang entah kemana pikir Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara melangkahkan kakinya kearah orang misterius itu tadi berlari, sampai ke sebuah pagar tinggi, yang kemungkinan jalan pintas yang dilompatinya. Sebuah buku catatan tergeletak dibawah pagar itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Gaara mengambilnya…

…

Setelah kegiatan ekskulnya selesai, Gaara memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Dipandanginya buku catatan itu disepanjang jalan sambil berpikir siapa pemilik buku yang ia pegang saat ini. Ingin sekali Gaara membukanya, tapi rasanya tidak sopan membuka catatan seseorang tanpa izin.

Gaara hanya terus memperhatikan buku itu tanpa memperhatikan jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Gaara berjalan. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak sampai sebuah tangan mendorong Gaara dari belakang yang membuatnya jatuh terjerembab dan…

BLAARRR!

Sebuah motor terpental dan darah menggenang dijalan ketika orang-orang berlari mengerumuni nya.

Gaara hanya bisa terbelalak kaget tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi ketika ia didorong sampai jatuh kepinggir jalan oleh seseorang.

Kecelakaan itu membuatnya shock tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan iapun tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang terkena kecelakaan itu karena kerumunan yang semakin ramai.

Yang hanya bisa Gaara lakukan hanya berlari dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan kearah rumahnya.

Perasaan shock yang dirasakan Gaara hanya bisa membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan bergetar. Hingga sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari tangannya terbuka memperlihatkan tulisan tangan seseorang. Gaara mengambilnya dan tanpa sengaja membaca namanya tertulis dalam buku catatan itu.

Langsung saja ia membuka halaman pertama buku catatan yang sedang dipegangnya…

Sebuah buku harian milik seseorang sepertinya, halaman awalnya terdapat tulisan yang tidak rapi dan agak susah dibaca. Juga terdapat coretan-coretan yang aneh…

Hingga disebuah halaman dia menemukan tulisan yang mencengangkan…

Gaara terbelalak kaget melihat isi dari catatan itu…

"_**26 Maret…**_

_**Gaara…**_

_**Aku bertemu denganmu lagi… Kau sudah jadi pemuda manis dan aku merasa sangat gembira melihatmu lagi. Hujan turun ketika aku berusaha ingin menyapamu, kulihat kau kedinginan lalu aku berikan payung yang baru saja dibelikan ibuku padamu, karena terlalu malu…**_

_**Aku menyuruh seorang anak kecil untuk memberikannya…**_

_**Dengan terpaksa aku kembali kerumah karena seragamku kebasahan. Hari itu padahal hari pertamaku pindah sekolah, tapi aku dimarahi Guru karena telat hampir satu jam pelajaran…"**_

Ingatanya melayang pada saat ia kehujanan ada seorang anak memberinya payung, tapi kemudian ketika Gaara mau berterima kasih anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Perasaan penasaran Gaara terus bermunculan, lalu iapun terus membaca catatan-catatan itu…

"… _**aku terlalu malu untuk melihatmu dari dekat, jadi aku mengirimimu pesan…**_

_**Aku tidak pandai membuat kata-kata puitis, jadi yang kutulis hanya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku seadanya…"**_

"_**27 Maret…**_

_**Aku melihatmu kebingungan mencariku, tapi aku tak berani menampakkan diriku. Hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan sambil bersembunyi… Wajahmu tanpa kacamata membuatku tersenyum konyol, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu…**_

_**Gaara…"**_

"_**28 Maret…**_

_**Pagi ini aku menemukan buku catatanmu terjatuh, aku segera mengambilnya lalu melihat isinya. Aku tertawa ketika kulihat hanya ada tulisan-tulisan dan gambar seperti anak SD tentang mimpi-mimpimu. Kau orang lucu dan menarik.."**_

Gaara segera mencari-cari sebuah buku dari lemari dan rak bukunya yang ada dalam kamarnya, ternyata benar. Gaara kehilangan sebuah buku, dan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah menyadari itu. Kembali ia melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

"… _**sangat menarik.**_

_**Aku ingin sekali mengembalikan buku itu, jadi aku berjalan kearah kelasmu. Tapi kelihatannya kau sedang tidak bersemangat, jadi aku mengurungkan niat itu. Dari teriakan ibumu pagi ini mungkin aku tahu apa penyebabnya.**_

_**Sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi aku cepat-cepat pergi ke perpustakaan lalu meletakkan bekalku di meja tempat biasa kau duduk.**_

_**Walaupun aku kelaparan, tapi aku senang bisa berbagi kebahagian bersamamu dari masakan ibuku."**_

Gaara tersenyum membaca tulisan terakhirnya,"dan aku tertolong karena bekalmu…" gumamnya

"_**29 Maret…**_

_**Aku mengikutimu diam-diam sampai diperpustakaan. Dan selalu terpesona ketika melihatmu tersenyum bahagia ketika menemukan buku yang menarik. Jadi kutulis pesan yang konyol padamu…**_

_**Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa bahagia, sambil memeluk buku catatan milikmu. Aku tersenyum tanpa alasan, orang-orang yang melihatku hanya terheran-heran.**_

_**Aku ingin sekali mengembalikan buku ini.**_

_**Tapi sepertinya aku belum siap…**_

_**Mungkin kau tak sadar selalu kuperhatikan, tapi berkat itu aku jadi tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku tahu teman-temanmu mengerjaimu hari ini. **_

_**Aku melihatmu sedang memegang baju olahragamu yang rusak, jadi aku berlari kearah kelasku dan membawa baju olahragaku kedepan kelasmu lalu dengan tergesa-gesa aku menulis pesan untukmu…**_

_**Karena aku takut kau menyadariku, aku langsung bersembunyi ketika kuterbangkan pesanku padamu…**_

_**Rasanya berdebar-debar sekali…**_

_**Memberikan baju olahragaku yang baru kuterima padamu, padahal hari itu aku juga ada pelajaran olahraga setelah kelasmu. Berakhir dimarahi guru olahraga dan dihukum tidak membuatku merasa kesal karena aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali.**_

"_**30 Maret…**_

_**Kesal… Kesal…**_

_**Melihatmu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh temanmu membuatku sangat kesal. **_

_**Yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah memutuskan untuk memberikan pelajaran pada teman-temanmu yang berandalan. Aku menghajar mereka habis-habisan dan menyuruh mereka untuk minta maaf padamu. Kuharap itu bisa membuatmu lebih tersenyum lagi…"**_

"Pantas saja mereka babak belur ketika minta maaf padaku, kukira keajaaiban terjadi. Tapi ternyata karenamu ya?" gumam Gaara sambil cengo.

"_**31 Maret…**_

_**Kulihat mereka meminta maaf padamu seperti yang kusuruh…**_

_**Ah… Aku iri sekali pada mereka yang bebas mendekatimu. Disini aku malah hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, itupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.**_

_**Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung, memegang tanganmu, berjalan bersama, mengobrol bersama dan lain halnya.**_

_**Tapi aku terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan hal itu…**_

_**Aku tak bisa…**_

_**Hanya melihat senyummu dari jauh saja itu sudah membuatku merasa terbang."**_

…

Gaara tersenyum membacanya,"Bodoh… Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama jadinya."

"_**1 April…**_

_**Kupikir hari ini aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.**_

_**Aku sudah tak tahan terus bersembunyi dan berdebar-debar tak karuan walau hanya dibelakangmu. Hanya melihat punggungmu tidak membuat hatiku benar-benar puas…**_

_**Jadi kutulis sebuah pesan perkenalan, telat sekali memang…**_

_**Aku hanya ingin kau tahu persaanku…**_

_**Aku tak pandai membuat pesan… Tapi kuharap kau mengerti isi yang kutulis untukmu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Setelah itu, aku akan terus mencintaimu…**_

_**Bukan dari jauh lagi, tapi dari dekat…**_

_**Gaara…**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara…"**_

Tetes-tetesan air mengalir dari pipi Gaara membasahi tulisan terakhir yang tertera dibuku catatan itu…

"Aku… Aku…"

Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Gaara sembari memeluk buku catatan itu.

"Perasaanmu… tersampaikan padaku."

_**(_Senin, 2 April_)**_

Dengan bersemangat, Gaara berangkat kesekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pemilik buku yang membuatnya terharu itu. Ingin tahu orang seperti apa dia? Ingin berterima kasih pada apa yang telah dia berikan selama ini padanya…

Dan banyak hal lagi…

Perasaan bahagia yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat menjalani hari tanpa rasa bosan. Gaara ingin merasakan perasaan itu ketika melihat sipemilik buku catatannya.

Disepanjang jalan, Gaara kembali membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera dalam buku itu, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Bahkan di halaman terakhirnya yang tertulis…

"_**I love you, Gaara…"**_

Membuat Gaara seakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya…

Saking tidak sabarnya, Gaara berlari melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang menuju kekelasnya hingga sebuah tabrakan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Maaf.." ucap Gaara berdiri sambil membantu orang yang juga jatuh karena ulah Gaara.

Rambut merah yang tergerai indah, wajah cantik, dan anggun. Membuat Gaara bengong sejenak memandanginya. Sungguh wanita yang sempurna pikir Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

Siwanita hanya tersenyum sembari berusaha berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya. "Iya, aku-" kata-katanya terpotong ketika matanya memandang wajah Gaara. Tangannya yang putih menyentuh pipi putih Gaara dengan lembut sambil tersenyum haru.

"Gaara ya?" tanya wanita itu.

Gaara hanya terheran dibuatnya.

…

Gaara duduk di sebuah kursi tepat didepan kantin sekolahnya. Wanita yang tadi ditabraknya tersenyum, tapi itu tidak membuatnya seperti sedang bahagia. Gaara hanya memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, terlebih karena wanita itu tahu namanya.

"Aku punya anak.." ucap wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia seorang anak yang ceria yang seusia denganmu, baru pindah seminggu yang lalu…" siwanita menghentikan kata-katanya lalu meminum minuman yang dari tadi ia pegang di tangannya.

"Kamu tahu? Dia sering menceritakan tentangmu lho…" senyumnya pada Gaara.

"A-anu… kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa yang anda bicarakan itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Namikaze Naruto, mungkin Gaara tidak kenal. Tapi Naruto sudah mengenalmu. Dari cerinya padaku, sepertinya dia sering memperhatikanmu. Ceritanya selalu menarik setiap kali dia pulang sekolah, jadi aku menyarankannya untuk menuliskannya di sebuah buku agar suatu saat aku bisa membacanya lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin lupa wajah gembiranya saat Naruto bercerita tentangmu. Wajah polos yang manis… Narutoku." Jelas si ibu sambil menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis.

"Sangat jarang melihat Naruto segembira itu…" Lanjutnya lagi.

Si ibu lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya an kemudian diberikannya pada Gaara.

"Ini…" ucap Gaara.

"Naruto…"

Naruto…

Jadi ini ya wajah pemilik buku catatan yang saat ini ada pada Gaara pikir Gaara. Ia tersenyum lembut memandang foto itu. Wajahnya tersenyum yang rupawan… rambut pirang yang berantakan, kulit coklat, mata berwarna biru langit yang indah. Sungguh benar-benar anak yang manis.

"Ingat sesuatukah?" tanya si ibu.

Gaara menggeleng tak tahu.

"Naruto pernah bilang kalau kamu pernah menolongnya saat kalian masih kecil, tapi saat itu kami keburu pindah karena urusan pekerjaan suamiku. Jadi mungkin kalian hanya berkenalan sebentar."

"Ano… Kalau boleh aku tahu, dimana Naruto sekarang?" sepertinya Gaara benar-benar penasaran pada anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

Pertanyaan itu membuat si ibu terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

…

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Setelah membeli buah-buahan Gaara dibawa ke sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan lalu mengetuk pintu dan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu.

DEG!

Gaara terkejut…

"Naruto… ibu membawa Gaara ke sini. Ayo bangun, sayang…" si ibu mendekati seseorang yang terbaring dikasur dalam ruangan itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan perban, dan alat-alat medis.

"Gaara, masuklah…" ajak si ibu.

"Ini Naruto…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, kemarin dia terkena kecelakaan dan belum siuman sampai sekarang."

Gaara mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring, tiba-tiba seorang suster memanggil si ibu untuk mendiskusikan sesutu tentang Naruto bersama Dokter yang menanganinya. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto diruangan itu.

Gaara hanya terpaku melihat keadaan Naruto saat itu, tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya selain gemerutuk giginya menahan tangis. Gaara sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menangis melihat keadaan Naruto.

…

_**(_Selasa, 3 April_)**_

"Yo! Gaara, ohayou!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara menoleh kearah orang itu.

"U-uwah! A-ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lagi kaget.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa?" jawab Gaara lemas.

"Kau habis bergadang semalaman ya?(inner: bergadang nggak bergadang sama saja tingkat kehitaman lingkar matanya)"

"Enggak kok… Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Neji?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Hanya penasaran saja.." senyum Neji pada Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang…

"Oh iya, kemarin kau kemana? Bolos sekolah?" ucap Neji penasaran.

Yang dijawab Gaara dengan helaan nafas yang lebih panjang lagi.

"Ngajak berantem ya?" kesal Neji melihat respon Gaara.

"Nggak, Cuma ada urusan. Nggak sempet izin dulu."

"Hm… sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Perasaan akhir-akhir ini tambah aneh saja?waktu hari Minggu juga, baca buku sambil jalan dan hampir ketabrakkan?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Neji membuat Gaara terbelalak kaget.

"Hampir tertabrak?" ulang Gaara.

"Iya, tertabrak motor dijalan. Terus ada anak yang mendorongmu sesaat sebelum motor itu menabraknya. Aku sampai kaget luar biasa."

Gaara menoleh kearah Neji dengan pandangan shock.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Neji kaget.

"Anak itu! Kau ingat ciri-ciri anak itu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Itu… Rambut pirang,dengan 3 garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Anak yang akhir-akhir ini mengikutimu… Kau nggak tahu?"

"A-aku…"

Mendengar itu Gaara langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji tanpa berkata apa-apa, panggilan dari Neji pun tak ia dengarkan.

…

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" deru nafas Gaara.

Langkah Gaara terhenti didepan rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat, dengan langkah yang gontai Gaara memasuki Rumah sakit menuju ruangan tempat Naruto terbaring. Gaara membuka pintu ruang Naruto yang disana ada ibunya sedang menjaga Naruto.

Melihat itu Ibu Naruto hanya berdiri dari duduknya sambil tersenyum dan keluar tanpa sepatah katapun. Gaara lalu mendekati tempat Naruto terbaring dengan wajah kusut.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil berdiri dan menggigit bibirnya."Kenapa?" suaranya bergetar.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI SEMUA?!"

Gaara jatuh berlutut disamping ranjang Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu dengan apa aku bisa membayar semua kebaikan yang kau berikan selama ini? Bahkan… Bahkan kau menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kejadian 2 hari lalu! Jawab aku… Aku harus bagimana untuk membayar ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dan respon dari tubuh Naruto, Ia masih tetap menutup Matanya dengan wajah pucat. Ibu Naruto yang selalu menungguinyapun hanya bisa menangis melihat anaknya seperti itu. Bahkan dokterpun tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan sadar.

Gaara memegang tangan Naruto yang dingin begitu erat,"Tolong, bangunlah… Kumohon…"

"_**Aku suka Gaara…"**_

Sebuah suara membuatnya kaget, Gaara cepat-cepat mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi suara itu telah menghilang.

"Kau kah itu?" pandang Gaara pada Naruto.

Dengan perasaan sedih, Gaara meninggalkan ruangan Tempat Naruto terbaring bahkan panggilan dari Ibu Narutopun ia acuhkan. Gaara terus berjalan pulang kerumahnya, rasa bersalah terus saja membebani pikirannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika ibunya tahu kalau penyebab anaknya terbaring adalah Gaara sendiri? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin merasa takut untuk mendapat jawaban.

Sepulangnya dari menjenguk Naruto, Gaara hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Ibunya pun mulai merasa khawatir dengan kelakuan anaknya.

_**(_Rabu, 4 April_)**_

**Gaara's POV**

Aku ada disebuah ruangan entah dimana, semua terlihat putih. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan ketika aku membuka mata tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada apa-apa…

Hampa… Kupandangan tanganku yang bergetar lalu kukepalkan sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Sakit?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku membuka mataku melihat orang yang bertanya padaku.

"Kau…"

Cinta pertamaku 12 tahun lalu…

Pandangannya sama, terlihat sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya lalu menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat senang melihat responku.

Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya berjalan menjauh dariku. Kucoba untuk menghentikannya tapi tak bisa, dia semakin jauh dari raihanku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia pergi lagi dariku!

"HEI! AKU BELUM TAHU NAMAMU? BERI TAHU AKU NAMAMU?" teriakku padanya.

Sepertinya dia mulai menoleh, tapi hei tunggu… Dia…

Dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara dan menghilang pelan-pelan…

Dia…

"TUNGGU!"

Aku terbangun dalam ruangan kamarku. Dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan dan keringat yang mengucur diseluruh tubuhku.

"Mimpi?" aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

Yang kuingat pertama kali adalah "Naruto", dia… Dalam mimpiku adalah wujud dewasa dari cinta pertamaku. Bagaimana bisa?

…

Aku berlari ke arah Rumah Sakit yang akhir-akhir ini kukunjungi untuk menjenguk "Naruto". Seperti biasa, disana Ibu Naruto menyambutku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Hari ini menjenguk Naruto lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Jawabku mendekati tempat duduk ibu Naruto yang ada diruangan Naruto yang terbaring.

"Bagaiman dengan sekolahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menemani Naruto…" pandanganku beralih pada Naruto yang tetap saja masih menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih.." jawabnya ikut memandang Naruto.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk lalu meletakkannya didekat tempat duduk Ibu Naruto ,tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol sebuh buku yang ada dimeja samping tempat terbaring Naruto.

BRUK!

Buku terjatuh, kuambil buku itu. Tiba-tiba…

"Ini.."

Ibu Naruto memandangku sambil tersenyum,"Itu foto Naruto ketika kecil." Jawabnya.

Kupandang foto Naruto dengan wajah kaget,"Kau.."

Cinta pertamaku…

Aku tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipinya yang semakin kurus itu,"Maaf aku baru menyadarinya sekarang…" ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Gaara?" tanya ibu Naruto khawatir.

End of Gaara's POV

_**(_Kamis, 5 April_)**_

"Gaara? Pagi-pagi sekali hari ini?" tanya Ibu Naruto ketika melihat Gaara membuka pintu.

Gaara tersenyum."Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Masih sama." Jawab Ibu Naruto sambil memandang wajah anaknya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Biar kugantikan untuk menjaga Naruto." Tawar Gaara.

"Baiklah, tolong ya… " Ibu Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan Gaara yang menggantikannya.

"Mau kubelikan makanan?" Tanya Ibu Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng sambil tersenyum, pintu ruangan tertutup meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gaara memegang tangan Naruto dengan wajah sedih lalu menciumnya lembut,"Kapan kau akan bangun?"

Tak ada respon dari Naruto sedikitpun, sudah 3 hari sejak saat itu, tapi keadaan Naruto tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Membuat Gaara semakin khawatir.

….

"Gaara… Gaara?" Ibu Naruto membangunkan Gaara.

"Pulanglah… Kamu sudah seharian menjaga Naruto, pasti lelahkan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Gaara terbangun lalu memandang wajah Naruto yang masih tetap tertidur.

"Anu… Boleh aku menemaninya lebih lama?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Ibu Naruto mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara, tapi ia hanya bisa diam membiarkan Gaara tetap menimani anaknya. "Gaara mau makan apa?" tanya Ibu Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng sambil tetap memandangi Naruto.

"Tapi kamu belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?"

"Naruto juga, Naruto juga sama kan?" jawab Gaara tenang sambil menyentuh kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bibi…" senyum Gaara.

_**(_Jum'at, 6 April_)**_

Pagi-pagi sekali Gaara sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Gaara, wajahmu pucat sekali. Tadi malam apa kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Ibunya khawatir.

"Ah, ibu tahu ya?" sambil mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Menjenguk Naruto lagi?"

"Iya, bu."

"Kalau begitu makan dulu. Dari kemarin kamu sepertinya belum makan sesuatu."

"Tidak usah, aku berangkat dulu bu." Gaara menutup pintu rumahnya lalu berlari kearah Rumah Sakit.

Tiba-tiba Gaara hilang keseimbangan lalu terjatuh, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang ,Gaara meneruskan kembali perjalanannya kearah rumah sakit. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah dari lututnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto, dan menemaninya.

…

"Gaara? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ibu Naruto ketika ia sampai di rumah Sakit.

Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ibu Naruto mendekati Gaara lalu membelai wajahnya yang memucat dari hari ke hari,"Jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaan Naruto. Pikirkanlah keadaan dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya khawatir.

Sudah beberapa hari ini memang Gaara tidak tidur secara teratur, apa lagi 2 hari kebelakang ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Wajahnya yang putih semakin memucat membuat Ibu Naruto yang melihatnya semakin khawatir.

Tapi Gaara hanya tersenyum."Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Hari ini Gaara membawa buku catatan milik Naruto lalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan membacanya ulang sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, kau ingat buku catatan ini?" tanya Gaara sambil terus tersenyum.

"Waktu itu kenapa kau kabur?"

"Ah… aku ingin kau mengatakannya secara langsung. Kata-kata ini.." tunjuknya pada tulisan _**"Aku mencintaimu".**_

"Lalu apa kau ingat ini?" Gaara mengeluarkan beberapa kertas berwarna orange dari dalam tasnya.

"Pesan-pesan yang kau kirim padaku… Awalnya aku pikir kau orang yang mengisengiku sampai sebegitunya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku jadi selalu menunggu pesan-pesanmu ini…" senyum Gaara dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ne… Kapan kau akan bangun?" setetes demi setetes air mata Gaara jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sampai kapan aku terus menunggumu? Bukankah kau ingin bergandengan tangan denganku?" tangisnya sambil memegang tangan Naruto erat.

"Bangun… Ku mohon bangunlah… Cinta Pertamaku."

Pagi berganti malam, seharian penuh Gaara menemani Naruto. Ibu dan Ayah Naruto memandangnya khawatir, terlebih dari tadi pagi Gaara menolak untuk makan apapun.

"Gaara?" panggil Ibu Naruto.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam." Lanjutnya.

Gaara hanya diam tetap memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, lalu menoleh ke arah Ibu Naruto.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku bersama Naruto?" pinta Gaara.

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon.." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Ibu Naruto hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Gaara.

_**(_Sabtu, 7 April_)**_

Sinar matahari menyinari bumi, burung-burung beterbangan dengan riangnya, rumput segar yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin pagi membangunkan Ibu Naruto yang sedang berjaga diluar ruangan bersama suaminya. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan sambil tersenyum memandang Gaara yang sedang tertidur memegang tangan Naruto dan tangan satunya memegang buku catatan milik Naruto dengan lembaran yang terbuka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi "TIIIIIIIITTTT" dari sebuah alat medis yang menggambarkan garis lurus. Membuat Ibu Naruto terkejut.

"Dokter! Dokter!" teriaknya membangunkan suaminya yang kemudian segera menghampirinya.

Para dokter dan suster segera berlarian mendekati tempat terbaringnya Naruto.

Air mata dengan deras membasahi pipi si Ibu sambil memeluk suaminya erat. Sang suami yang terus menenangkan istrinya dari tadi tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat istrinya berhenti menangis.

Nihil…

Para dokter menundukkan kepalanya dan salah seorang suster melepas alat penyuplai oksigen yang dipakaikan pada Naruto. Membuat si Ibu berteriak histeris.

"Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Anakku membutuhkan itu! Jangan dilepas! Ia bisa mati!" teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Anak kita… sudah meninggal." Bisik suaminya dengan suara bergetar.

Sang istri berteriak sekeras mungkin lalu pingsan. Suster membawanya keruangan terdekat untuk mengistirahatkannya. Sementara sang suami mendekati Gaara yang masih tengah tertidur mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Gaara-kun…" ia menggerak-gerakan tubuh Gaara berusaha membangunkannya.

Tapi tak ada respon, ia melihat wajah Gaara yang pucat dan tangannya yang dingin yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Segera ia memanggil suster untuk memeriksa keadaan Gaara.

"Anak ini sudah..." Ucap suster yang memeriksanya dengan wajah menunduk.

…

Pemakaman sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang tengah menangis didepan 2 makam yang masih baru. Merekapun satu persatu meninggalkan makam itu…

Tiupan angin menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga ke kedua makam itu.

"Naruto… Gaara… beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Ibu Naruto lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu yang menjadi sepi.

Dari jauh terlihat 2 orang yang tengah bergandengan tangan memandang dua makam yang berdekatan itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Lalu mengilang dengan tenang tanpa kata…

Disebuah ruangan yang kosong, sebuh buku tertiup angin membuka lembaran-lembarannya hingga berhenti disebuah lembaran yang bertuliskan..

"_**Gaara, I Love You…"**_

Perlahan muncul huruf demi huruf membentuk sebuah kata dan akhirnya membentuk kalimat dibawah kata-kata itu…

"_**I Love You Too, Naruto…"**_

**~THE END~**

* * *

Ahahaha… Ceritanya aneh ya? Padahal mau bikin yang angst malah gaje gini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya…

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk Sai… maaf lama sekali kutepatinya.

Aku tidak pandai membuat cerita sih, tapi aku sudah berusaha keras membuat ini untukmu.

Kupikir lagi ternyata lebih gampang menggambarkannya dengan sebuah gambar daripada kata-kata.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami kemalasan tingkat tinggi buat komiknya, jadi pasti nggak akan beres-beres.

Maaf ya kalau kamu kecewa…

Kuharap kamu mau memaafkanku yang bodoh ini… -_-v

Saking bodohnya hanya bisa membuatmu terus kecewa… -_-

Kuharap kamu bisa terhibur kalau suatu saat membaca ini… :)

maaf juga kalau aku memang nggak punya bakat buat bikin cerita...

*tepar kehabisan kata dengan kepala berasap*


End file.
